This invention herein described relates generally to a biologically-pure culture of a newly-isolated microorganism, a novel microbial lipase produced by this microorganism and its characterization, and methodology for its production. More specifically, the invention relates to the isolation from nature of a new strain of Pseudomonas alcaligenes capable of producing a novel lipase under laboratory conditions. Characteristics of this lipase, and methods for its production, are described.
By way of background, the literature is replete with references to the use of microorganisms for the production of commercially important products. Although microscopic unicellular algae and protozoa serve as the source of some commercial products, the most common microorganisms for such purposes are certain types of bacteria and fungi. Commercial products from these microorganisms range from gaseous by-products, to antibiotics, to food additives, and various extracellular or intracellular products such as enzymes and industrial chemicals. Bacterial or fungal isolates are commonly obtained from nature, brought into axenic culture, and used as active ingredients for various degradation treatments or to produce pharmaceuticals or other desirable chemicals.
Various types of microbial enzymes have been reported in the technical and patent literature. For example, the production of proteolytic enzyme preparations from strains of Bacillus alcalophilus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,643. Microbial lipases have been widely reported in the technical literature. For example, lipases have been described in representatives of the following microbial genera: Rhizopus, Fusarium, Helminthosporium, Mucor, Candida, Phycomyces, Aspergillus, Sclerotinia, Pseudomonas, Pneumococcus, Staphylococcus, Mycobacterium, Mycotorula, Chromobacterium, Achromobacterium, Brevibacterium, Corynebacterium, Alcaligenes, and Acinetobacterium. The lipases found among these microbial genera and other microorganisms are quite diverse and typically vary from one another in physical, chemical, and biological properties.
The bacterial genus Pseudomonas consists of a group of aerobic, gram negative, non-spore-forming, rod-shaped bacteria. The organism P. alcaligenes, a strain of which is the subject of this invention, is an aerobic pseudomonad which along with P. pseudoalcaligenes is included in what is known as the "Pseudomonas alcaligenes" group [Ralston-Barrett. E., N. J. Palleroni, and M. Doudoroff, Inter. J. System. Bacteriol, 26(4): 421-426 (1976)].
The patent literature is replete with disclosures relating to microbial lipolytic enzymes and their various uses. Examples of such patents and patent applications are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,753; 4,283,494; and 4,318,818; European Patent Application Nos. 0 214 761, 0 130 069, and 0 130 064; and Patent Cooperation Treaty International Publication No. WO 87/00859. Other types of bacterial enzymes, such as proteases are also disclosed in the patent literature, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,643. All of these publications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
One of the major commercial uses of microbial lipases is as cleaning compositions, including detergents, to break down lipids. Although a large number of lipolytic enzymes are known in microorganisms, not all such enzymes are suitable for commercial utilization. Such factors as pH range, tolerance of emulsifiers and surfactants, temperature tolerance, storage capability and the like, are important considerations in the selection and development of a commercially useful product.